


Composition of the Reserved

by Shuhuasflower



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bora is also lowkey very lost, Bora lowkey has subtle trust issues?, F/F, Fluff, I hope this turns out as good as I think it will, Might edit a lot idk, Romance, Slow To Update, Useless gays smh, handong is wife material fr, suyoo is actually so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuhuasflower/pseuds/Shuhuasflower
Summary: Bora, who’s been cut out of her family's life, is now fending for herself alone. Moving a bit far from her so-called family. New to the city around her she stumbles around, completely clueless about surviving on her own. Alone and nervous, she finds herself making new friends along the struggle of finding what she truly wants. Unsure about what life is really worth living for.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Doubtful infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I won't say this is my first fic but it's probably way better than my weird and very cringy 2012 phase. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and give feedback! Positive and negative are all appreciated! I would like to know what you guys disliked and liked about my writing!
> 
> Do be a sweetie and share this with your Deukae loving friends if you enjoyed this story! I'd be so happy if you did :D
> 
> @shuhuasflower

_I just got here! It’s so much prettier and nicer than I thought it’d be. Aside from the casual couple making out on the streets. Fucking gross. Seriously, go find a room or an empty alley way or something._

_Right, anyways. The busy streets are kind of a pain in the ass but that I can get used to. I’m scared but not as scared? If that makes any sense. I can find myself getting addicted to the crazy ass sunsets around here too. Though they’re way better out there. I don’t really have much to say since I’m dead tired right now. Maybe I’ll write more tomorrow._

  
  


And on that note, with a loud and very exasperated sigh to reiterate her last words on the page physically, Bora tossed her pencil and booklet to the side. Hearing the little _Pomf_ sound as the book hit the flat covers on the hotel bed.

She’d rather call it a “booklet” than a “diary.” Seemingly it made her feel a lot more mature in a way. Then carrying around a diary, for what was assumed to be for little kids. _Diary_ . So she carried around a ‘booklet.’ She kind of liked the sound of it better anyways. Bora unconsciously picked up the habit of writing about her daily life a few years ago when her great grandma gave her the booklet, the one she has now.

At first, Bora thought it was foolish of her grandma to give her something that was meant for children, and more or less something that wasn’t in her interests. _Writing about your life in a book? Okay, sure I guess._ But eventually Bora started writing about her daily activities on the pages almost every week. It was very stress relieving, it was sort of a way to calm herself down and vent out her feelings.

Ever since then, she’s filled up about two fourths of the rough paper inside the beat up booklet. For something she’s been using for years it seemed like there were always way more pages than she originally thought. Instead of a diary it could’ve been mistaken as a dictionary.  
  
Laying down on her back she flipped around, grabbing a hold of the pillow to the side of her. Before planting her face into it she caught whiff of the musty and weird smell coming from it. Now, Bora wasn’t rich. Not at all.

Luxury was all the more weird for her, an alien topic for her. So getting a fancy and decent hotel was not a priority when she was kicked out of her family’s life and needed a place to stay for a night or two. Making a disgusted noise, absolutely not wanting to sleep on the thing, Bora threw the pillow to the ground, and the covers of the bed didn’t smell any better. The whole room had a faint rank odor in the first place. A lot more stronger for when she first entered the small room.

Cursing at the thought of her now half empty perfume bottle, that sat on the table besides the bed. And the gods of whatever luck Bora had that night, her neighbors started blasting music so loud Bora thought the thin walls were going to cave in. The bass shook her to her very core. What Bora wanted more was to go to sleep and get out of this nightmare of a hotel. She needed to find and rent out a place stat or else she'd go crazy in these dull hotel rooms.

She sat up in defeat. All the sleep she felt before now suddenly vanished as she stared at the wall in front of her, the song of the neighbors playing in the back of her mind. Complaining would’ve been the least of the hotel's problems. It’s all for the money anyways…

  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Bora suddenly jolted awake as her body spasmed all of a sudden. Probably checking if she was still alive or not. Knowing herself probably not. She huffed out a laugh at the thought. She looked over to the cracked open curtains, the sunlight illuminating the room in a fine, bright yellow.

Everything was very quiet except for the morning birds chirping outside. Bora doesn’t recall ever going to sleep. Not even remembering if she dreamed or not. Whatever, she had more important things to do today than stay another minute in this damned hotel. 

Firstly, she had to shower off the nasty feeling she felt after that one night.

Gathering the last of her things, especially her booklet, Bora packed it tightly into her backpack. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t have time to collect more things before forcefully being kicked out. Out of nowhere at that. She didn’t have a lot of things with her. A few clothes, necessities to last her a few weeks. The sort. 

“Ugh.”

She really didn’t have enough money to spend carelessly. The faster she gets a place the faster she can find a job. Or at least that’s what she hopes. Bora has had no prior experience with any kind of jobs, she’s just hoping she can find some place that’s desperate enough to take her in.

Gritting her teeth, she gets up to leave the hotel. She was feeling almost nauseous being in the small room. Her stomach grumbled, noticing her that she needed to eat breakfast. Bora wasn’t a big fan of eating breakfast but her stomach was clawing at the need to be filled with food and not with copious amounts of unhealthy coffee like she does every morning.

Bora reaches for the doorknob, ready to get out. Jumping in place, as she yells out in shock when her phone scares her out of her thoughts, her heart pounding in her chest heavily. Feeling like it’s about to jump out of her chest at any moment. She frowns, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Yeah, maybe I should stop drinking coffee…” Was her conclusion.

She shoves her hands into her coat pockets to retrieve her phone, the screen flashing her grandma’s name when she pulls it up to her face, answering it.

“Grandma?” 

“Hello kiddo. I heard you were sent away.” Her grandma still had the frail old lady voice, sounding just like she did in person. Bora loved the old woman very much. She cares about her grandma very tenderly. The only person she actually loves. Bora, sometimes, even becomes baffled by her old teenage mind. Being rebellious and basically disliking everything she came across. As she grew older she learned to become a lot more… grateful for things. Especially her grandma.

“Hmm, yeah.”

Her grandma let out a little noise of sympathetic disapproval. “I wish they weren’t so hard on you sweetie.”

“They” as in her parents.

“It’s fine grandma. I’ll manage.” There was a slight pause before grandma went on.

“I hope you know they do love you.”

“I’m sure grandma.” No. She wasn’t sure. They never showed her an ounce of love before. The only time they looked happy around her was when they coldly burst into her room out of the blue and told her to get out.

“If you need anything please call me. I care about you a lot.”

“Yes, grandma. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” She winced at the thought of her bank account. It wasn’t looking good.

“Okay. Good. Come back to visit us! We miss you.”

“Yes, grandma. I will.”

They both bid their goodbyes. Before the call ended, grandma made Bora promise that she’d call her whenever she needed help with anything and with Bora repeatedly reassuring her beloved grandma that she’ll go back to visit her in the future. She really hated to lie about her being okay but she didn’t want to worry her old innocent grandma with her troubles that she herself could handle. Bora didn’t want her to worry about her, not even a single ounce of stress did she want to curse upon the old woman.

Bora again let out a loud sigh. She was getting a headache. The slight ache forming in the back of her mind along with the now dier need to eat wasn’t the best feeling in the world. She headed out, wondering if she could find somewhere to relax.

... 

  
  


Bora stared up at the small sign hanging near the door. It was designed to be very cute like. An adorable rabbit logo holding a petite carrot next to the name of the building, written in a very adorable like font. She pulled the doors open, the scent of freshly brewed coffee and buttery breads of the sort hit Bora like a truck. Walking in, she didn’t realize how hungry she was until she found herself drooling at the front of the cafe, drawn to the scent of the place.

There was a silky voice that called her out of her trance-like state. Embarrassed, Bora subconsciously rubbed the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand, turning to look at the direction of the voice.

“Hello there! Welcome!” The woman behind the counter smiled at Bora. If the hunger Bora felt at the time didn’t kill her, the radiating smile the gorgeous woman gave her could’ve absolutely killed Bora right about there.

“You good?” The barista giggled. Bora snapped her mouth shut, eyes widening at the thought of her mouth on the floor as she stared at the woman. She was beautiful. Very much so. The vibrant, fiery red hair that contrasted with her light, and very pleasing face, with the addition of the cute circle glasses placed on her nose.

“O-oh yeah sorry.” Bora awkwardly smiled back, rubbing the back of her neck, hoping that would make the flooding embarrassment she felt right then disappear. She just wanted the floor to cave in and swallow her whole.

“Ready to order anything?” The barista called over to Bora, the likes of whom had not moved an inch from the place when she first entered the cafe. The one black square of the checkered floor beneath her feet has been her only friend in the moment.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah..” Bora shuffled over to where the barista was. The lovely redhead standing patiently on the other side of the marbled counter with a smile firmly placed on her red lips as she watched Bora walk over. The cafe was still fairly empty aside from the two that stood inside. So the barista gave Bora all her attention as she surveyed the menu above her head.

Bora looked up at said menu, unsure of what to get at all. She couldn’t say the usual because this wasn’t like the usual cafe she frequented back at home. It had more complex drinks and foods that she couldn’t tell you what half of the things on the menu tasted like. Or even looked like.

The beautiful barista must have noticed Bora’s struggle because she gave a small laugh. “You’re new here.” She said more of a statement than a question. Bora let her eyes find the woman’s before she went on again. “Don’t worry! I get a lot of newcomers here. I love to help them pick out something that I think they’d like. Plus it’s surprisingly empty right now so I don’t mind helping you choose something.”

A lump formed in Bora’s throat making it impossible for her to reply with anything coherent. She already embarrassed herself and it hasn’t even passed noon yet. Let alone in front of the most beautiful girl she’s met yet. What else did she have to lose? So she intelligently replied with, “Uh.”

She wasn’t sure if the barista decided to ignore her awkwardness out of sympathy or just didn’t hear her because she went on, “Of course everyone has their personal preferences. I’m pretty sure you do! So it makes me happy to help new people find out what they might like because I love to learn about a variety of new things that every single person likes in their coffee or something. It’s fun.”

_God. Even the way she talked was absolutely cute._ Bora mentally slapped herself across the face with a brick. _Now's not the time to be creepy Bora_.

“I see…” Bora took the chance to look down below the barista’s face. The name tag on her chest read, Minji. “... Minji... ?-” Bora paused, furrowing her eyebrows. “You don’t mind me calling you by your name do you?”

The barista laughed. “Of course not. It’s on my name tag for a reason, silly!” She said, if it weren’t for her easy-going personality and joking tone. Bora would’ve mistaken that sentence as a malicious retort. Of course the barista meant no harm.

“Alright so… Minji.” Bora started, “Would you consider that as a hobby? Maybe?”

“Figuring out what people like?”

Bora nodded in response.

Minji hummed, looking away to think about a response. “Well. I don’t know if that’s really a hobby but… I like the sound of it! I would like to think it’s a hobby. I really do enjoy taking mental notes of what I can add to the menu to change it up a bit. Repetition is very boring ya know?”

_Can she get any cuter?-_

“You’re the owner of this cafe?” Bora asked, seeing as she was the only one working at the moment. And mostly because she didn’t want the conversation to end.

“Yes! My parents handed me this place a few months ago seeing as how I’ve always wanted to run a place by myself.” She smiled, getting comfortable as she leaned onto the counter, her smile growing wider at recalling memories of working behind the counters with her parents by her side.

“Does anyone else work here?” Bora asked.  
  
“There were two other workers here, but one quit because she had to move away because of some family issues. The other quit because he found another job. A well paying one.” Bora hummed apologetically at the woman.

Noticing Bora’s creasing eyebrows she smiled. “Of course no offence was taken! He found another job that was more suited towards his desires and needs. You gotta do what you gotta do.” Scanning Minji’s face there wasn’t even a trace of sadness, anger, or even anything remote to being offended that the man left for a better paying job. There was just a warm smile on her lips, never changing since when Bora entered.

Bora was left in awe at the woman’s optimism. That was pretty hard to find in anyone nowadays. Even in herself. Pessimism is a worldwide favorite. She let herself feel admiration in the barista.

“I just work here by myself now. For a month or two. I’ve forgotten.” She let the arm that wasn’t resting on the cold countertop, stretch out to reiterate her words. Showing the empty cafe.

“Don’t you ever get tired of it? Or just exhausted?” Bora questioned. Finding herself shocked at how long she’s been standing in one place. Her legs weren’t getting tired at all. The conversation between the two felt like it was fueling her further. Even forgetting the hunger gnawing at her for a moment.

“Hmm… Nah. I love my job. It doesn’t faze me a bit working by myself. Though the only downside is the company behind the counter. Having company of the customers is always the best but someone who’ll work alongside you yeah?”

Bora nodded, understanding her words.

Minji then let out a genuine and pretty laugh, something Bora could probably listen to all day if she had the chance. “Sorry sorry. I’ve been rambling! I should probably take your order now huh?”

“Oh right. I forgot about that.” Bora laughed alongside her. “Don’t worry about rambling… I was the one asking the questions.”

Minji let out a small content laugh.

“Anything you recognize on the menu?” Minji grinned, genturing to the board above.

“Nothing.” Bora paused, “Actually, I’ve tried the white chocolate thingy before. It was a seasonal item I think in one of the cafes before I got here to the city…”

Minji laughed again, “Oh so you’re new new. I thought you were just new to the cafe!”

“Oh yeah. Haha. I just moved to the city like yesterday. Well. If you count not having an actual place, friends, and sleeping in a hotel for one day moving then yes.” Bora huffed.

“Ah. I see.” Minji finally replaced that lovely smile on her lips with a frown, seeing the sadness cloud Bora’s eyes. “I’m sorry to hear that. I hope your experience will be a lot better though! The city isn’t a bad place at all!”

“I hope so. My morning did get a lot better now though.” Bora’s eyes shot open at the unsubtle flirting she just threw at Minji.

Minji smiled whole-heartedly again, nodding at her. “I’m glad it got better....” She trailed off, unsure of what to call Bora. Not knowing her customers name. Picking up on that Bora jumped in. 

“Bora. Kim Bora.”

“You didn’t have to tell me your full name!” She laughed. “But I’m glad you did. I’m Kim Minji.” Bora’s body shivered in excitement. She was ecstatic about the name exchange. Minji moved up, getting off of the counter.

“So. Miss Kim Bora. If you liked the white chocolate _‘thingy’_ at your old cafe then you might like the one here. I’m not sure if it’s made any differently but it’s a popular one here! Want to try it?”

Bora smiled at the jab at her lack of knowledge on beverage names, “Sure. With a croissant perhaps?” Remembering how her stomach growled, like it was about to eat her whole if she didn’t fill it with something soon.

Minji nodded, getting straight to work, grabbing a small cup so Bora can taste test the drink. Bora watched as she worked elegantly whilst she mixed everything up together. It was mesmerizing to watch her hand work, as she smoothly moved around the counter. No wonder she had no problems working by herself for a whole month, she was like a pro ice skater gliding around on the floor like it was butter.

“Here you go Bora.” Minji handed the cold drink to her. The water droplets that were plastered onto the outside surface of the cup was soothing to the touch as her warm fingertips touched it.

  
  


_Yeah, screw the coffee break. This looked too good to pass up._

  
  


The cold beverage had a white and almost colorless look to it, snowy froth sitting gently on top of the liquid. Bringing it up to her lips she took a small sniff. Trying to catch something. The drink smelled like nothing, except for the slight sweet scent from the whip cream on the top. What Bora wasn’t expecting was an explosion of flavor in her mouth when the tongue registered the sweet and light taste of the white chocolate. The pleasant way the very faint bitter coffee taste that lingered in the back of her throat. It was almost refreshing in a way. Topping the one she’s had back at the old cafe. It had a lot more pizazz. Minji grinned, noticing how her eyes lit up.

“Good isn’t it?”

Bora eagerly nodded, taking another sip of the cold drink. 

“Glad you liked it!” The barista sounded excited, like she just got ahold of the best news she’s ever heard. She happily slid over the baked dough. And that was enough to set fireworks in Bora also. This woman sure can make amazing drinks and killer croissants.

“Has anyone ever told you that your drinks are the best?” Bora said as she finished off the rest of her croissant and chugged the rest of the liquid in her small cup. Not wasting a drop.

“Yes. Way too many times to count.” She chuckled, “This ones on the house.”

“What? No, I’ll pay!” Bora frowned, shaking the empty cup threateningly at Minji.

Minji rolled her eyes, gently taking the empty cup from Bora, tossing it into the trash below the counter. “No please. You just moved here right? I just enlightened you to come back here! You can pay then. Until then you can sit with the fact that a very pretty lady treated you.”

“Oh so you’re confident in your looks?” Bora raised her eyebrows, a smile placing onto her own lips. 

Minji scoffed playfully, “Of course! I’m not a big narcissist or anything but I’ve been called pretty so many times that I’ve decided to take up being confident in my looks!” She let a finger play with a strand of her red hair. “But there are still a lot of people who think being confident in your looks is just you bragging that you’re more gorgeous than them.”

She shrugged, letting out a sigh. “You just gotta live with the fact that you can’t please everyone in the world.”

Bora wasn’t sure if the already brimming admiration she felt for the woman could get any bigger.

“I see.” That was all Bora could say in response.

“You are a very beautiful woman too Bora.” Minji said laughing at the way Bora coughed violently. 

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Bora felt the heat rise into her cheeks.

“Of course! It’s always good to be positive and give out compliments.”

Bora took that to heart and smiled. This woman was full of sunshine. It was adorable. 

Noticing how the door chimed as someone walked in, busy with their phone. Bora spoke up again, “I should get going then.” Bora said, disappointed to leave so soon.

“Welcome!” Minji called out, nodding at Bora. “It was very nice talking to you Bora! Come again soon!”

Bora nodded, taking her leave right as Minji started to take the next customer's order.

Taking a look at her phone, it was about 10AM. She wasn’t sure what she had planned today but she needed to look for a place. She was planning to sit down at the cafe and look thoroughly but she was so caught up with Minji that she forgot about her plans altogether. She didn’t regret it whatsoever. She actually liked talking to someone she didn’t know for once. Minji really did make her morning a lot better. She had one thing to like here so far.

Looking up at the clear blue sky, Bora knows she still has a lot of time to look for a place. But little time before she’ll actually get someone on board with giving her the place today. Maybe she can look for a place within a few hours.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“So here’s the place.” The old man presented to Bora. Showing her around the empty apartment space. The 2 rooms were small, one bathroom, decently sized kitchen and a space for the living room. Bora loved it. The old man grunted as he finished showing her around, probably a bit pissed that Bora called him out of the blue and got straight to the chase and begged him to just give her the place right then and now, not wanting to waste money on another cheap hotel. The apartment was fairly priced and looked very homely. It really did suit Bora’s tastes. Nothing too big or too overpriced.

The only downside is that she needed to find a roommate. To help cut the cost of rent, bills, electricity, the works. She didn’t have enough money to cover herself after a month, even if she had a job. Living in places was so damn expensive. She really didn’t want to do that but she was in no place to be fickle. Especially since this was the nicest place she could find at a good price at such a short amount of time. She can’t let this opportunity pass up. And there were two rooms so it’s not like if she did have a roommate, they’d be sharing a room or anything.

“You taking it?” The man unenthusiastically asked Bora.

“Yes, I love it.” She covered her mouth, almost yelling out loudly out of excitement. 

…

  
  
  


Bora sat on the apartment floor. Now alone after finishing up talking with the old guy. He seemed almost excited to leave. Not that Bora cared.

She moved her head around to take in the looks of her new place. The creamy, white bare walls that surrounded her. The gracefully waxed, shiny hardwood floors. The clean overall look of the space itself. The nice flowery scent that lingered in the air. It was a completely different vibe from the old hotel she stayed at last night. Now all she needed was to furnish the place to look nice.

Sighing at her dreams to put furniture in the place. She needed to find a roommate first. A roommate… She wasn’t sure how she’d find a roommate. Then the thought of using the internet to find a roomie came to mind. Of course that wasn’t the most promising option she had. Considering all the weirdos and creeps out there. But hell. She’d take risks. If they were sus then she’d just reject them before things got weird.

Posting a listing that she was looking for a roommate to cut the costs of living expenses with her on some site, she set down her phone waiting for a response.

Laying on the cold floor she stared at the roof. Just as bare as the space around her. Everything she did echoed around the room. Bouncing off the walls like bullets ricocheting off of metal.

She twitched in surprise when her phone buzzed loudly on the floor.

__

  
  


**_[Doggielover21@xxmail.com] Sat, July 26th, 4:51pm_ **

_Hey there :D_

_I just saw your listing! I’m in like… Dire need of a place to stay right now too so if I could room with you that’d be cool! I don’t mind sharing expenses etc. I’m still a college student so I rlly need to find a place soon before the semester starts :(_

_I hope u haven’t found a roommate yet cuz you’re like… my only hope rn… If not I’ll treat you to dinner or something !!_

_NO PRESSURE BTW_

_Just lmk when you read this :)_

  
  


___

The email she received from this doggy lover person made Bora’s eyebrow cock up. The way they typed was almost very cutesy. Bora grinned at the childish way the person typed.

A college student huh? Bora couldn’t remember her college days. She sadly had to drop out 2 years ago due to her parents urging her just to get a job, low paying or not. Disencouraging her to get a better job after she graduated because it wouldn’t be of use to her anyways with the lack of experience she had. Does that make sense? Bora didn’t think it did. Or she just didn’t want to understand what it meant. Nothing her parents said was of use or would ever be of use to her.

She threw away the thought of her parents with an angry groan. They were the least of her troubles right now. The trouble she had to think about was whether this Doggielover21 guy was a total creepo or not.  
  
__

**_[QueenBBORA@xxmail.com] Sat, July 26th, 5:10pm_ **

_Hello. I wouldn’t mind you being my roommate. But I’d love to meet up with you first to see if you’re a weirdo or not. Besides that, you sound like a charm to be around. The numerous textbooks I'll find lying across the place and you sprawled out over the kitchen counter dead to the world after a night of drinking with your college friends._

_Anyways, you said you’d treat me to dinner ? Maybe then we can meet up?_

__

Bora sent the response back. Not caring to seem professional at all. I mean this was a college student she was talking to. Not like they’d give a damn about whether she used proper grammar, language, whatever the hell people use to seem ‘professional’ in emails like these. It was just an apartment building. Doggielover didn’t seem like the type to care anyways. By the way they typed their first email.

Bora heard the little ding from her phone as she got a pretty fast response back.

__

**_[Doggielover21@xxmail.com] Sat, July 26th, 5:25pm_ **

_Wow you don’t beat around the bush do you? I like the brutal honesty. We’d b good roomies :D_

_I said I’d treat u to dinner if you AGREED to let me be ur roomie!! >:(_

_But I don’t mind if we use that opportunity to get to know each other better before officially letting in a weird creep like me in your place amirite?_

_Lmk when you wanna meet up! We’ll meet at XX street ! I know a very nice restaurant around there!_

_Tomorrow would be preferred because afterall I’m a very desperate creepy weirdo college student looking for a nice place. :(_

_I’ll be looking forward to rooming w/ you! (If you decide I’m a good roommate after dinner ofc.)_

__

Bora smiled at her phone. She can basically feel the sarcastic but genuine tone from the student dripping off the email. She was already pleased with the person’s personality. It was very easy-going and Bora really liked that. At least they seemed to know what they were doing. Bora wasn’t sure how she’d answer if the person wasn’t as straightforward, asking her too many questions, etc. 

__

**_[QueenBBORA@xxmail.com] Sat, July 26th, 5:37pm_ **

_Perfect. Tomorrow sounds good. How about at 3 pm tomorrow? I think the lack of sleep I got the past few days will get to me tonight and I’ll be dead asleep until 2._

_If you’re cool with that then i’ll meet you there!_

__

**_[Doggielover21@xxmail.com] Sat, July 26th, 5:45pm_ **

  
  


_Cool!! I’m excited! You seem like a fun person! I can’t wait to get to know each other more, our personalities seem to be in sync lol!_

_See you tomorrow! Queen Bora!_

__

Bora flushed at being called ‘Queen Bora.’ Shaking away her thoughts she put her phone down. Still laying on the floor. A girl huh? The balcony window Bora slightly opened to let in the fresh air from outside in, lulled Bora into a dream like state. Daydreaming about her life now without her troublesome family.

A smile made its way onto her lips. Doggielover’s emails replying in her mind. _She was cute. And had a charm to her._ Bora thought.

__

**_[Doggielover21@xxmail.com] Sat, July 26th, 5:58pm_ **

_Oh yeah I forgot to mention that…_

_… if you get there at the time you say you’ll get there… I’ll probably be there first so... if you see a very awkward and lanky girl that’s……….._

_Probably me._

_I hope you’re not as awkward as me because it’s gonna get really weird real fast and I swear it’s NOT on purpose..._

_o_o_

__

  
  


Bora laughed out loud, the sound of it reverberating against the walls.

  
  


Tomorrow was going to be interesting. 


	2. Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nvm i put relationship tags so it’s easier to find-ish kinda idk

Hey diary, booklet, whatever thingy. _ Bout to go and meet my “maybe to be roommate” in a few minutes. Not sure if she's weird or not… She seems like a charm so I wouldn’t mind if she roomed with me. She even said she’d split cost expenses and for a college student that’s pretty far fetched. We’ll see, but she seems genuine. _

_ Hopefully. She’s not actually a grown ass man in his late 30s and reeks of sour cheese spray. _

_ Well. Cool. I hope I don’t get hit by a car or something. I’m gonna keep this short for now because I have to leave soon.  _ _   
  
_

_ __ _

_   
_ Bora pat her clothes down while looking at herself through the bathroom mirror. Today she chose a simple white blouse and the black jeans that were lost in the bottom of her backpack. She didn’t want to look too sloppy when meeting the student but she also didn’t want to overdress. But it’s not like she had a choice anyways because she barely had any clothes in her bag in the first place. And she was not liking the other options that were in her bag.

God forbid she wore baggy sweats that had ‘ _ bad bitch’ _ embroidered on the side in bold red and a very iffy christmas sweater that looked like it was forcefully shoved into a lawn mower and left out in the sun for years. She figured she had to go clothes shopping another day. Bora put on a little makeup as well, very light and not too heavy trying not to look a sleep deprived mess. She stepped back to take a final look over herself. 

Once she was done analyzing the annoying creases in her blouse that would  _ not _ go away; again due to the fact they were half-hazardly shoved inside of her bag, she stepped out into the hallway, still attempting to tame her shirt.

“I’ll kill you.” She muttered, threatening her shirt when the creases only popped back up as if to mock her. She realized she had been fighting with her clothes for the past… Bora sighed. Only god knows how long she had been standing there, kicking her shirt's ass. She sped out of the hall and into the kitchen. Quickly forgetting about her dumb blouse, thinking of last minute things she would need outside of her apartment. Remembering she had jack shit to take anyways.

She absentmindedly grabbed her phone off the side of the kitchen island. The screen lit up as she tapped the power button.

4PM. Shit.

There was no email from the girl from yesterday but Bora was almost an hour late from what she said in her email. Her eyes widened, was the girl still waiting? Bora facepalmed, she never gave the girl her number. 

She threw on her shoes and rushed out the door, being sure to shut and lock it shut tightly.

  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


Bora walked towards the location, finding it would be faster than getting stuck in traffic and she was already late. It didn’t take her much time because it wasn't that far off from her apartment. The streets were still pretty packed and busy, considering it was only still in the evening. Cars and people everywhere. Bora searched around and saw the sign for the restaurant the girl told her she’ll meet her at.

Now the question was was she still there or not. Bora didn’t want to embarrass herself more, she was already an hour late. She scratched her head, looking around, there were too many people walking by on the sidewalks to get a good look inside. 

Just as she was about to give up looking through the windows she spotted a very noticeable girl sitting on a bench behind her in the reflection.

She had a large hoodie on and a few pins in her hair. She was staring at her phone, almost in anticipation. Her leg bounced up and down and she looked nervous. Her legs were very long, a little too long. Bora gazed at the girl before it clicked. Remembering the email yesterday.

_ “If you see a very awkward and lanky girl that’s……….. Probably me.” _

And this girl was a literal tree in Bora’s book. She slowly gathered up the courage to walk up to the girl. As pessimism works, she was dreading the thought of what if it’s the wrong person, and she makes them think that she’s weird or creepy. What if she gets the cops called on her. 

Luckily that wasn’t the case.

“Excuse me…?” Bora called out, gaining the attention of the girl. She turned her head, with an acknowledging look. Her eyes widened as she stared at Bora, mouth slightly agape.

They stood there for about a minute just staring at each other.

_ Okay, this is already getting weird. _

“Hello?” Bora awkwardly smiled waving a hand in front of the stranger's face. She quickly shot up out of their seat and started sputtering.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I’ve just never seen anyone as beautiful as you around here…” She nervously put a hand onto her neck, trying to rub away the embarrassment.

Bora gave a small chuckle, she thought it was pretty cute how flustered she got, “You lie.”

The girl frowned, “Well, I guess you’re right. Caught in a lie. But you are beautiful don’t get me wrong!” 

“So what’s up?”

Bora stared at the girl. “What’s up?”

“Uh yeah… It’s not everyday a pretty lady walks up to you.” She pointed out. Looking Bora up and down. Bora felt her cheeks heat up. She was called pretty on a few occasions but the student seemed set and done, no hesitation and they just met. It was the nice thing to do right?

“Why do I get the sinking feeling you have never been hit on before.” Bora cocked her eyebrows.

The girl grimaced and then physically deflated in front of Bora. “I feel like I should be really offended at that statement.”

Bora rolled her eyes, the girl was cute but Bora was not about to say that out loud, “Take it as you wish, ‘soon to be roommate’ or not.” She had to swallow down the smile that was appearing on her lips when the taller girl’s expression suddenly lit up. Replacing the despaired expression she had just a second ago. Looking exactly like a puppy.

“Oh! I thought you wouldn’t have shown up.”

She reached out a hand towards Bora, sheepishly looking into the shorter woman’s eyes.

“My name’s Yoohyeon. Kim Yoohyeon. Queen Bora huh?”

Bora rolled her eyes, “It’s Kim Bora.” She corrected. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry I was late. I kinda slept in.”

Yoohyeon smiled, shaking her head. “It’s not a problem! It’s better than not showing up at all yaknow?”

“Of course.”

  
  


______

  
  
  
  


After greeting each other they both walked towards the building, with Yoohyeon leading. The line was long, and by long it was about to reach outside the front doors of the place. It was jam packed with couples, families, and parties of over 3 people who were ready to eat dinner.

“This is a long ass line.” Bora groaned, unwilling to wait an hour or two just to have a quick meal, talk and leave.

“Luckily for you I reserved a table yesterday after you hung up.” Yoohyeon smiled, “I knew if I didn’t do it then I would’ve never done it and we would've been stuck waiting…”

“Oh hell no if you think I’m waiting in a line this long  _ patiently, without _ kicking a kid or two you have another thing coming.” 

Yoohyeon laughed, gently pushing Bora. “Kid friendly person you are.”

Bora smiled with her, appreciating the friendly push, a kind gesture of showing how easy they were going to get along. “You’re a kid and I’m being kind to you. Don’t get used to it.”

They both walked up to the already open doors, the people standing there were visibly impatient, checking watches, fiddling with their phones, and taking their hungry and grumpy kids.

“Hey you dumb kids, can’t you see the line? Get in the back of the line and wait like the rest of us.” Bora heard a grumbly man say behind them.

She turned and looked around, meeting a man who stepped a little out of the line making himself known to the two.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you two.” He jammed his thumb at the back of the line. Bora saw how some other people glare at them as if agreeing with the old man. She saw Yoohyeon freeze up and nervously bite the bottom of her lips. A hand gripped on the other door which was not open nor crowded with people waiting in line.

The poor girl looked spooked, probably hating the amount of uncomfortable attention they were getting. She didn’t seem like the confrontational type. Bora was not going to let this hairy rat ruin her day. 

She turned around ready to give him a piece of her mind when Yoohyeon grabbed her hand. Eyes silently begging Bora to just let it go. Bora’s anger and heart were clashing with each other. She really wanted to rip the man a new one but the puppy eyes Yoohyeon was giving her really crumbled her resolve. She nods to herself that she’ll give him half the hell she was originally going to give him.

Bora inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled hard. She gently squeezed Yoohyeon’s hand in reassurance. She turned and smiled at the man, waving at him with her free hand.

“There are things called reservations, dumb fuck. I would think you would know that with the way you dress yourself to look. But I guess it proves that showing off a Rolex doesn't actually show someone that you have simple common sense.” She yelled out, making sure everyone heard. 

“You should have kept your mouth shut because, and believe me, you were not being subtle while looking at her ass.” She smirked, “The girl in front of you.” 

The girl looks at Bora wide eyed before she turns around and disgustingly looks at him. The man next to her, presumably her significant other, looks like he’s about to square up with the offender right then and there. He looks shaken up. Bora keeps her shit eating smile to herself. 

“And may I say, the lovely lady standing next to you looks like she wants to end your 10 year marriage because of second-hand embarrassment and a Cheesecake Factory line. And I really think that ass check really seals the deal huh. I would chuck my marriage ring off a waterfall if I were her.”

He looks back and forth petrified between the man in front of him who was about to pulverise his ass for staring at his girlfriend’s cake and his wife visibly seething in her place next to him. Messing with the shiny marriage band on her ring finger. Bora prayed to every god that she’d just throw the damn thing into a sewer drain after this. 

Bora mentally high fives herself for giving the fool more embarrassment than he brought to Yoohyeon. He was damn luckily Bora was not so immune to the taller girl’s puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes and opened the door herself, shoving a shocked Yoohyeon inside the restaurant.

They were immediately taken to an empty table and given menus, thanking the waitress, Bora takes a long sip of the water they were given.

“All over a Cheesecake Factory line.” Bora muttered. Still a little riled up from earlier.

“It’s alright.” Yoohyeon said, quietly.

“Are you okay? Are you upset I called him out?” Bora worried if she made Yoohyeon uncomfortable. That was the last thing she would want.

Yoohyeon quickly shook her head, pouting up a bit. “No. Well yes. But mostly no.” She squeezed her own thigh under the table. “I found it funny. I just felt uncomfortable under all the attention I guess.”

Bora reached out to grab Yoohyeon’s hand that was on the table that was clenched up, knuckles white. She let her thumb run across the girl’s knuckle, trying to get her to loosen up.

“Sorry.” Bora sighed, “I was going to really going to rip him a new asshole but you’re a saint for stopping me.”

Yoohyeon chuckled. “Uh yeah. No. Sorry it’s just…” She looked down, “No one’s really stood up for me like that.”

Bora’s eyes slowly widened. What did that mean? Was this girl being bullied at school? Would it be in her place to ask that? She didn’t know but didn’t want to have the puppy end up having a breakdown in the middle of a family restaurant. Maybe she’ll press later. She squeezed the back of her hand gently and removed her own. Looking back at the menu. Hoping to do something about the sour mood.

“Hmm…” She put a hand under her chin and scratched it.

“All this cake but nothing compares the real thing.”

Yoohyeon looked up at her, very confused. Bora didn’t look up, giving the menu a once over before turning it around to look at the back.

“My ass, Yoohyeon.”

“Jesus Christ.” The taller girl sputtered, face turning a shade of red. She nearly elbowed off the glass cup of water.

Bora cackled, “For someone younger than me I would’ve assumed you got jokes like these.”

“Sorry.” Yoohyeon said, sheepishly smiling at Bora. Bora gave her a warm smile back, happy to ease the dampening mood earlier.

  
  
  


________________________________

  
  
  
  


Dinner was enjoyable for both parties, talking about things you would usually talk about when meeting a new person. A bit of their past, what they do for a living, and when they run out of questions and things get awkward, their favorite colors. Bora found it ridiculous how Yoohyeon made a big deal out of purple not being her favorite color even though her name was literally purple.

“So why are you looking for a roomie anyways?” Yoohyeon said, looking through the menu.

“Hmm, not a lot of money to spare unfortunately. I don’t have a job now so with the money I have now, it can only pay for like 2 months rent and bills. And then I’m done for. Plus I have to keep myself fed. I have to look for a job that at least pays well.”

Bora sighed, running a hand through her hair. Thinking about her financial status stressed her out. Her parents could care less if she went homeless and died under a bridge. For all they cared, one less child to think of.

“Hum, sounds like a pain in the ass.” Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, “I’d be sure to help you out as best as I can.” She gave Bora the dorkiest lopsided smile she had ever seen.

Bora huffed out a chuckle, “I would hope you would help.”

“I swear on my left shoe.” Yoohyeon nodded with purpose.

“What’s in it for your left shoe?” Bora asked, rolling her eyes.

“Absolutely nothing. I don’t have anything valuable to swear on.” The taller girl paused, watching Bora raise an eyebrow. “No, I’m not going to swear on my arm or anything.”

“Damn, an arm can get you a lot of money.” Bora snickered. 

“Ugh, you gonna order dessert or no?.” 

Bora eyed her, “Uh duh, free dessert.”

Yoohyeon smiled at her, rolling her eyes knowing dinner was on her anyways.

  
  


______

  
  
  


Yoohyeon was as Bora expected. The girl was bubbly, cheery, and full of laughter. She acted exactly how she typed in the emails. She hasn’t shown signs of being superficial either which was another plus. Yoohyeon also shared that she was working a part time job at this convenience store after classes, so Bora wouldn’t have to worry about her being at home 24/7 if they did come to an agreement. Not that she cared, Bora had already decided that Yoohyeon could room with her, as long as expenses were shared. That’s all that really mattered.

She just hoped she wouldn’t get a noise complaint because this girl was loud. And both of them together might be a complete disaster.

“Do you have a significant other?” Yoohyeon said, causing Bora to choke on her water.

“Huh—?”

“I mean I was just wondering, I’m sorry if it sounded weird!” Yoohyeon sputtered, realizing how oddly she put her words.

Bora sighed, wiping off the liquid that dripped off of her chin. “No, I don’t. If I did I probably wouldn’t have to look for a roommate.”

“Oh, true. That’s kind of surprising.”

Bora tilted her head in confusion, “Why?”

“You’re just very pretty so… I was curious.” Yoohyeon smiled innocently.

_ ‘God what is this girl saying…’ _ Bora internally sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “I’m flattered kiddo but I’d rather we have 3-5 dates before you ask me out.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes widened, mouth agape. “No! No, that’s not what I meant!” She waved her arms around, “I just meant you’re super pretty and it would be surprising if you were single?”

“Is that a question?”

Yoohyeon was digging herself into a bigger hole. Bora grinned, she was enjoying the student’s reaction to her teasing. The way her face became beet red, steam practically flowing out of her ears. 

“Ugh… I give up.” She pouted, “Kim Bora. I have a confession.”

“Huh.” Bora raised an eyebrow.

“Would you please take me as…” Yoohyeon paused for a dramatic effect, “Your roommate!?”

Bora stared at the girl, unmoving and unbothered. Her arms crossed. Bora liked the walking ball of chaos this girl was but if she was going to crack lame half-assed jokes like this all the time she was going to lose her mind.

“Awe come on you hag, that was such a good joke!” Yoohyeon whined, playing with her fork.

“Barely. And don’t call me hag I’ll obliterate you.”

“Hmph, fine be that way. I’ll get you to laugh at my jokes one day.” She jabbed at her plate with the silverware she was holding. Barely understanding Bora’s nature, she didn’t know in what context Bora could be talking about. For all she knows Bora could push her down the escalators when her back was turned. “But seriously have you made a decision?”

Bora nodded, calling over the waitress to pay for the meal. “No.”

Yoohyeon tried up holding her smile but Bora noticed how it faltered. “Ah, that’s alright.”

Bora snorted when she heard Yoohyeon whimper.

“Jokes kid. Yeah, you can room. Just stay out of my alcohol or I’ll kick you out.”

Yoohyeon fist pumped into the air, beaming with excitement. “Yes! Thank you so much! I promise I won’t be too much trouble! Swear on my cracked phone screen!”

“God, okay, just do your own dishes.” Bora thanked the waitress, pulling out of her chair and grabbing her bag. “Let’s go then. I’ll show you the place.”

Yoohyeon nodded, nearly toppling over her chair in the process. 

  
  
  


________

  
  
  
  


Bora proceeded to grab her keys out of her pockets as Yoohyeon excitedly bounced besides her. The girl was vibrating next to her. Smiling happily. The door slid open as she turned the handle, still standing in the hallway.

“Welcome to hell.”

“Well I’d say, hell do be lookin’ kinda bland and empty.” Yoohyeon said as she stepped inside, looking around the place curiously. “Wow you really did just move in. I was expecting there to be at least a couch and tv.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t playing with my words when I said, ‘I just moved in.’” Bora sighed, shutting the door behind her.

Yoohyeon skipped into the living space, smiling happily. “The view and the sunlight you get in the living room is pretty nice though.”

“Uh-huh.” Bora said spacing out in her spot, the girl was a literal puppy, sniffing out every detail and corner of the place.

“Wow these counter tops are smooth.” To reiterate her words she slid her hands across the smooth granite.

“Yup.” Bora watched her as she opened the fridge, which was, inevitably,,

“What? It’s empty, well, except for a single beer can.”

Bora scoffed, leaning onto the counter, she had forgotten about the lone drink in the fridge she totally jacked from the hotel she left. “I did just say and now, to reconfirm to you that I just moved in. What did you expect to find in it anyways.”

“I don’t know, maybe I could’ve bummed a cheese stick from you.” Yoohyeon grabbed the can and handed it to Bora. The older woman was surprised by this but didn’t decline the offer. Nodding a thanks.

“I hate cheese.”

“Okay then… maybe yogurt. I don’t know, woman. Anything.” Yoohyeon pouted as she shut the fridge door.

“I can probably get all my stuff in here in a week or less.” Yoohyeon said, opening a cabinet and looking through it instead, again finding nothing. “Maybe less?”

Bora cracked open the can taking a long sip of it. “No problem. As long as you don’t have a lot of shit.”

Yoohyeon grinned, “Nope.”

  
  


Bora watched and followed Yoohyeon glide across the apartment, searching and looking through all the rooms, finding interest in the tiniest and most monotonous objects. She almost fell asleep standing while watching Yoohyeon mess with the folding shades that covered the windows for a good 30 minutes.

“Jesus fuck are you going to touch everything in the place before you’re satisfied.” Bora groaned, laying flat on her back in the living space. She glared at the taller girl who was now, sliding her phone across the granite countertops of the kitchen island like a little kid.

“Come on I’m having the time of my life.”

Bora cocked her eyebrows, “Girl, you’ve been playing air hockey by yourself over there with your phone for the past 20 minutes.”

She sat up abruptly, throwing her arms in the air. “You’ve been giggling to  _ yourself _ like a psychopath. I don’t know what kinda crack they put in your cheesecake but why the fuck didn’t they put it in mine.”

“Stop being such a buzzkill.” Yoohyeon snorted. Watching her phone go over the counter and drop to the floor. “I’m just bored is all.”

Bora sighed, gaze softening at the younger girl’s soft tone. “Why don’t you go home and… Pack up?”

Yoohyeon stood there for a moment, fidgeting with her fingers. “I… I can do that.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Bora was met with a weird and awkward silence. She looked over at Yoohyeon wondering what was going on in that mind of hers. She was unbelievably energetic earlier so what happened. 

“You good?”

“Uh. Yeah I just…” She bit the bottom of her lip. Nervously.

_ Okay what the fuck.  _ Bora stood up, walking towards her. Right up in front of her. Yoohyeon looked down at the woman who stared into her eyes. “What’s the deal, pine tree?”

Yoohyeon sputtered, face scrunching up. “Pine tree?”

She got flustered easily.

“Uh ya, you tall as fuck.”

Yoohyeon flushed, completely embarrassed.

“Thanks?”

“I wasn’t complimenting you on whether you can see the top of the fridge, but you’re welcome.” Bora reaches up to pat the younger girl’s shoulder, leaving it there to encourage the girl to speak up. “Why are you suddenly so quiet?”

“I was…” Yoohyeon raised her arm up to ghost over Bora’s hand. “Iwasjustwonderingifwecouldhangoutmoretonightorsomething...”

Bora stared at her. “Girl, you’re gonna have to slow the fuck down I don’t speak enchantment table.”

Yoohyeon looked into Bora’s eyes, shyly giggling, she wasn’t so used to someone cracking jokes as easily as Bora does. “I just want to hang out more… maybe. If you want to, of course no pressure.” Yoohyeon finally let her hand rest on top of Bora’s which was still on her shoulder.

“Was that really so hard to say?” Bora cackled, suddenly slapping her hand up and down onto the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Stop it, oh god I’m so embarrassed now.” She hid her face into the palm of her hands. It was sudden of her to ask her newfound roommate to go out, especially when they just met.

“Why so shy? I seriously don’t mind. There’s nothing wrong with a little bonding!” Bora pushed the girl away hopping around her. “Especially if we’re gonna be living together for a long time right?”

Yoohyeon peeked through her fingers, a smile lifting her lips. “I guess that’s true.”

Bora grinned, picking up Yoohyeon’s forgotten phone on the ground, “There’s still a few hours left in the day, where do you wanna go?”

Yoohyeon thought for a minute, taking her phone that Bora handed off to her, “I think I have a place you might like.”

  
  


___________

  
  
  


“Yoohyeon I told you I didn’t like kids.”

Bora muttered a string of curses, nearly breaking her own ankles trying to swerve around a greasy looking kid who ran past her, screeching like a banshee.

“No, you didn’t.” Yoohyeon laughed, grabbing onto Bora’s shoulders to steady the woman besides her, “Not specifically at least.”

“I told you, I wouldn’t mind drop-kicking the little demons off a mountain when we were at the restaurant. I think that says a lot.” Bora huffed.

Yoohyeon smiled as she watched the older woman puff up like a bird.

“What’re you smilin’ at.” Bora eyed her curiosity.

“Ah- nah. Nothin’ just thinking about how absurdly short you are.”

Bora elbowed her, causing Yoohyeon to yelp. “Zip it, pool noodle. I can still break your shins.”

  
  


Yoohyeon and Bora were walking around the glowing arcade, looking for games that weren’t being occupied by some tiny gremlin that had cotton candy stuck to their palms. Bora was furiously trying her hardest to steer clear of whatever came at her. At some point, begging Yoohyeon to just carry her on her shoulders, as much as Yoohyeon didn’t mind that. She declined stating her shoulders would break if she carried Bora.

“Dude, you’re like 22, what the fuck do you mean you can’t lift me up?” Bora scoffed exasperated.

Yoohyeon laughed, watching Bora’s offended look. “I’m just saying I don’t think my shoulders would be able to handle the weight is all.”

“You best not be calling me a fatass Yoohyeon, I will literally strangle you right here in front of the little 8 year olds playing dance dance revolution.”

She spun around glaring at Yoohyeon. “And believe me I do have a  _ fat ass _ . All this cake sweetie. But if you’re saying that I am-.”

Yoohyeon yelled out, blushing as she looked away before her eyes roamed any lower. Bora was very crude with her words.

“Calm down! I joke, I joke! Wow you’re terrifying.” Yoohyeon pouted, crossing her arms.

“Please, I’m sorry you don’t have a single muscle, twiglet. You literally act like a 70 year old in a 20 year olds body. How embarrassing.”

Bora pushed Yoohyeon on her shoulder. “I bet carrying all those heavy ass books around school is really doing it on your spine huh?”

“Shut up.” Yoohyeon pushed Bora back, they both giggled when Yoohyeon’s eyes lit up. 

“Hey let’s play basketball.” Yoohyeon said, pulling Bora to the machine.

“You know we could just jack some guys basketball outside and play for  _ free _ right.” Bora said as she watched Yoohyeon insert the coins into the slot. Slapping the button to start the game.

“What’s the fun in that?” Yoohyeon asked, flicking her wrist. The ball bounced off the rim.

“Being chased around. Possibly getting ran over, or getting shot. One of the two.” Bora twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “Plus it’s free.”

Another ball bounced off the rim.

“A free ride to heaven. You call that  _ fun _ ?” Yoohyeon looked at her bewildered.

“Focus on the game, long legs.” Bora waved her away. And she continued. “It’s the thrill. I don’t know. Live your life to the fullest I guess.”

Yoohyeon finally made a ball in.

“Over a basketball though?” Yoohyeon jokes, tongue hanging past her lips as she zoned in on the game. Bora thought it was adorable how this girl was literally the embodiment of a big puppy.

“Who said I wouldn’t square up over a Snickers bar? Bora pointed, watching Yoohyeon make another shot.

“I guess so.” She laughed, missing the hoop completely. 

The time ran out and Yoohyeon got a score of 25.

“Wow, you’re god awful at basketball. For someone who is as tall as you I would have thought you can aim a little more properly.”

Yoohyeon groaned, “My height does not give me an advantage over everything.”

“So true queen. Say do you dance?” Bora asked somewhat half-heartedly. But she was curious. Her arms crossed as she looked up at the girl.

“What?”

“Do you dance? Know any choreography. If you say all you know are Tik Tok dances and start flossing I will literally leave right here.”

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, but she was obviously embarrassed. “I know Tik Tok dances but I do not do them everywhere I go. But… Choreography? I guess I do? Not really. I know a few Sunmi songs. Does that count?”

Bora sighed grabbing her hands, “Okay well I guess that’s fine. I mean, DDR isn’t god damn rocket science.”

“Did you seriously ask me if I can dance, just to play DDR?”

“Wouldn’t want you tripping over your own feet and eating shit now do we?” Bora shooed off the kids who were surrounding the machine.

Bora was scrolling through the songs on the screen, humming to herself while Yoohyeon stood on her pad nervously. There were a few kids behind watching them.

“Yeah. I’m gonna be real here. I don’t know any of these songs.” She muttered, switching through the songs at lightning speed. “Okay bitch well we’re gonna dance to ‘Wa by Lee Jung Hyun’.” The queen herself.”

She violently slapped the button and chose the song. “You know this song kiddo?”

“Lord, Bora I wasn’t born yesterday.” She frowned, getting in place as the song started up.

“I wouldn’t know that, I just met you today.” She grinned, stretching her arms.

They both slowly warmed up at the beginning, Yoohyeon didn’t realize Bora might have set the settings to intermediate. Because the arrows were flying up the screen in splotches.

She was already struggling and they hadn't even gotten to the chorus. She almost tripped over her own foot going to step on the right around and back arrow. She cursed at her clumsy legs and held out her arms to balance herself. She grinned when she found her own pace but then the chorus came and completely knocked her on her ass. Not literally but she really hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Not with the way the kids and families were gathering around. She wondered why there were so many people until she looked to her side.

Bora was completely zoned in on the game. Smoothly maneuvering her feet to it’s correct spot. Her hair flowing behind her magically. She found herself at awe at how ethereal the older woman looked. The way her arms swayed by her side flawlessly and not flailing around her side like a fish, her legs not faltering a bit. Yoohyeon found herself in awe. This obviously wasn’t a new thing to Bora. The confidence radiating off of her was enamoring.

The song was nearing its end and Yoohyeon was almost suffocating in her hoodie. It was way too hot. If she was going to be pushed to actually working out in the arcade she would’ve worn a simple t-shirt. She glanced at Bora who smiled back at her, nodding in encouragement. She hadn’t broken a sweat. Yoohyeon smiled back and kept going no matter how tired she really was. She was having the time of her life.

  
  
  


“Of course you got an A.” Yoohyeon panted, bending over to rest herself over her knees. 

“Not so bad yourself C.” Bora chuckled, just barely pushing her on the shoulder.

“You dance amazingly.” Yoohyeon complimented, slightly embarrassed at how straightforward she said that.

Bora laughed, leading Yoohyeon off the platform so the kids waiting behind them could play. Probably thinking they could do better than Bora and show off.

“Thank you.” Bora smiled warmly, “What should we do now?”

Yoohyeon caught her breath. Thinking of a game. She looked around, peeking over little kids’ heads as she thought.

“I might have a game.” She grabbed Bora’s hands and dragged her towards a machine, hearing Bora whine behind her as she practically dragged the smaller woman behind her.

  
  
  


They stood in front of the lit up game machine. Taunting them with it’s obnoxious music and the voice basically telling them to ‘come up if you aren't weak.’

“Uh huh.” Bora said, patting the punching bag. “After you complained that you can’t even lift me up earlier how do you expect me to take this seriously.” She gestured at the machine. “Are you trying to impress me or prove a point?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Yoohyeon lied, “I just saw it wasn’t being used. So…”

“Okay then.” Bora rolled her eyes, “You wanna go first, pine needle?”

Yoohyeon shrugged, in all honesty she did wanna impress the woman. Even more after Bora showed off her dancing skills at the ddr machine. She wondered what it was like to see Bora actually dance and not to arrows on a screen. 

Who wouldn’t want to show off even a little bit in front of a pretty lady. Deep down she knew she did at least. She would never say that in front of Bora though. “Sure.” She stepped forward to insert coins into the thing. The punching bag popping up in front of her.

Bora snickered, waving her on. “Go on. I’m watching.”

Yoohyeon nervously looked at her and then back at the machine. She stepped back, pulling back her arm. She felt her muscles stretch as she swung. The pop of the bag flying back made the machine make another loud noise, the score meter going up. Bora bounced up to the machine smiling to herself.

“Wow, for someone as lanky as you. Wouldn’t have thought you had  _ some _ muscle.” Bora nodded in approval at the score on the screen.

**789**

Yoohyeon blushed, the score wasn’t as high as she wanted it to be but Bora didn’t seem to care. Sliding in her coins for her turn.

Yoohyeon watched as Bora stepped back. But was interrupted when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, you wanna hang out?”

This boy, probably a teenager was grinning at her. His braces are on full display as he waits for a response. Yoohyeon smiled awkwardly back, unsure of what to say. She saw his friends hanging a bit behind, laughing and whispering to each other as they stared in their direction. 

“Uh I don’t think so.” Yoohyeon said, trying to slide away from his hands on her shoulder.

“Come on, it’d be fun.”

She really disliked the way he smirked after he said  _ fun _ .

She hated how Bora was right. She never really had anyone hit on her. And this was kind of a first. But she really wanted to tell the boy off but she couldn’t. She got scared.

She felt his hands slide down to her biceps down to her forearm. He was about to pull her along when she heard a loud bang behind her. Scaring the ever loving shit out of Yoohyeon and the boy. Even the kid’s friends went silent as they stared wide eyed behind them. They boy turned around the same with Yoohyeon, seeing Bora rolling her shoulder. 

The screen flashed big bolded words as it screeched out **HIGH SCORE** .

One of the other kids that stopped because of the loud noise, nearly dropped their ice cream, as they stared in awe at the small woman in front of the punching machine.

“Holy shit.” One of them whispered.

“Shut up dude my mom will kill us if she hears you say  _ ‘shit _ .’”

“Bro you just said it too!”

Bora huffed, walking over to Yoohyeon. The kids around, eyes still on her. She smiled at the boy who was still holding onto Yoohyeon’s sleeve. Staring at her in shock. Though Yoohyeon saw that the smile did not reach her eyes.

She grabbed for Yoohyeon’s other arm. Roughly pulling her closer to herself. The boy was still in shock to keep his grasp on Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Hey, train tracks.” Bora jeered at him, “If you don’t want to end up at the orthodontist with a few missing teeth, that I know your braces will not be able to fix. Then I suggest, screwing off.”

He froze, in place. Looking terrified and ran off, but not without looking back to make sure they weren’t chasing him. Urging his friends to run, to which they all obliged.

Yoohyeon just stared at Bora who stood in front of her. Fuming. She couldn’t say anything because she didn’t know what to say. What was that? 

Bora sighed.

“Let’s go somewhere else, I might actually send a kid to the dentists if we stay here any longer.” Bora said as she now dragged Yoohyeon behind her. Yoohyeon didn’t complain one bit but had to look behind her to see the screen of the game still flashing on the screen replacing the old high score.

  
  
  
  


**989**

  
  
  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  
  


Bora was sitting besides Yoohyeon, staring at the lake in front of them. The sun has already gone behind the horizon. Casting the sky in a dark, bluish hue.

They silently sat together as the sky got darker. Bora grit her teeth about the incident earlier. She didn’t mean for her anger to get the best of her. Remembering the words her own mother spat at her.

  
  


_ “You’re always getting into fights for fucks sake.” She yelled at a 16 year old Bora. Whose face was battered to shit. Band aids all over her arms and face. “We send you to school to get educated not to get suspended. Damn useless kid.” _

_ “Why can’t you be normal?” Her dad said, disappointed in his daughter. _

_ What the fuck did that mean. Normal? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Bora grasped her backpack when the school’s popular girls cornered her. They pushed her back and forth. For what reason. She had no clue. _

_ They were basketball players so they had muscle and purpose in their pushes and punches. _

_ Bora wondered why she was picked on. She always stuck to herself in school. Steering away from everyone. Staying away from drama. Or at least she tried to. She was always dragged into it. _

_ “Why are you always staring at me?” One of the girls, Joy said. Pushing her against the locker harder. “Are you looking to start something?” _

_ Bora rolled her eyes, as if she’d ever stare at  _ **_her._ ** _ She wasn’t ever looking at Joy. In fact she couldn’t look at Joy for more than a second before she found her face revolting. She always looked at someone besides her. Joy’s best friend. She was always so gorgeous and breathtaking to look at. Everyone loved her. She always wore that cold demeanor though, looking very intimidating. _

_ Joy noticed how Bora rolled her eyes, and slammed her head into the locker. Causing her to whimper in pain. Joy and her friends decided to pull and push Bora around the locker room they were in. Bora retaliated by purposely slamming her shoulder into Joy when Yeji pushed her back towards her. The girl slamming into the locker besides her. _

_ That caused them to end up in a full blown fight, Joy clocking Bora right in the nose. Her head flung back, blood immediately flowed out. _

_ Joy was about to finish Bora off when the locker doors opened. _

_ “Joy? We’re supposed to be on the floor in a few minutes, where are you?-” _

_ Bora rolled her head to the side to see who just interrupted her beat down. Eyes widening when she saw Joy’s best friend. Standing there in shock. Eunjung, who was holding her arms back, pushed away along with Joy’s grip on her collar and let go, dropping Bora’s body on the floor. Quickly getting up as if they weren’t just beating the ever loving shit of her. _

_ Bora’s eyes met with the girl’s. Wide in shock. It was Joy’s best friend. And Bora’s first ever crush. _

_ Lee Siyeon. _

  
  
  


_ — _

  
  


“HELLO? EARTH TO BORA?” Yoohyeon yelled right into Bora’s ears, startling her.

“WHAT?” She yelled back. Scaring Yoohyeon now.

“Don’t yell at me!” She frowned.

“You spaced out. You keep scrunching your eyebrows like that and it’ll be stuck like that forever. What’s wrong?” Yoohyeon pointed out, placing a finger onto Bora’s forehead.

“Oh sorry. I was just. Thinking.”

“You know for someone as small as you, you sure do have a lot of muscle.” Yoohyeon said, leaning back onto the table behind them.

“I dance. I taught a dance class a few years back. I know how to use my muscles Yoohyeon.”

“That says a lot.” Yoohyeon nodded, impressed.

Bora frowned again, she almost let herself beat up a little kid just for talking to her friend. Well technically hitting on her but still. She didn’t mean to get so protective over some girl she just met today. Maybe it was because she was so kind, that they just clicked. But she didn’t need to scare off a little kid like that. 

“Bora you’re spacing out again.”

“Whoops sorry.” Bora sheepishly grinned at the younger girl.

“I guess I should go home then. And pack.” Yoohyeon said, hiding the tinge of disappointment from her voice. She wanted to hang with the older woman more but she didn’t want to keep her out. Also Bora was way too out of it after day dreaming, or day nightmare, whatever you wanna call it, she didn’t notice.

“Oh right. Sure.”

Yoohyeon smiled, standing up from the bench they sat on. “You walked right? I’ll drive you home.”

  
  


________

  
  
  


After Yoohyeon dropped her off. She left not too long after. Not without getting the younger girl’s number, who promised to text her when she safely got home.

Bora smiled at her new friend’s text that she had gotten an hour later.

_ Palm tree: hey! srry it’s me, I took a shower before I remembered to text u ! But i’m home now :D _

They went back and forth for a minute, Bora calling her old and that she may as well be old with her oh so called frail bones and bad memory.

She laughed and told Yoohyeon to rest, she could pack tomorrow when she was fully rested after a long day.

After relenting a few times, Yoohyeon finally agreed to sleep.

Bora sighed, placing her phone down onto the floor. She totally forgot that she didn’t even have a bed nor couch to sleep on. She only had her backpack.

“Shit.” She adjusted her position as she tried getting comfortable on the hardwood floor. To which she couldn’t. A sweater thrown over her as a blanket. She placed out the rest of her clothes on the ground to soften up the floor which didn't work out very well but it was something. She just closed her eyes. Hoping she wouldn’t be sore tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so damn long to update
> 
> as always, hope this was good enough because i was like half asleep while proofreading,,
> 
> @shuhuasflower


End file.
